Jealous Type
by apollo-gize
Summary: P3P- Minako? And Shinjiro? Dating? This can't be right, Akihiko decides. Slight Spoilers, FeMC/Shinjiro, implied Aki/Shinji. ONE SHOT.


**Contains Slight Spoilers for P3P! (Though I'm sure they've been leaked...)**

**For the record, I refer to the "FeMC" as Minako... Because I hate you. -shot-  
**

**Pairings: FeMC/Shinjiro, Akihiko/Shinjiro, mention of one-sided Ken/FeMC**

* * *

It really shouldn't be bothering him this much, but somehow, it is.

It didn't make sense, either. Not one bit.

Akihiko, who had been _best friends_ with Shinjiro for practically as long as he could remember, just didn't seem to get it.

How could Shinjiro and Minako, of all people be _dating_? They didn't seem like they had much in common at all, along with the fact their mere personalities and appearances clashed altogether. Simply put, he was a big, scary, punk-ass-dark-alley-dwelling delinquent, and Minako being the sweet, smart, (albeit a tad quirky) girl she was, being in both an athletic club as well as the art club, volunteering on the school council and spending time with the old bookstore-owning couple, not to mention fighting and leading in the Tartarus. He was her foil, and whatever they had in common, Akihiko probably wouldn't believe.

Something just didn't add up, and Akihiko was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Or at least try.

But it was plenty frustrating watching them smile at each other and then go out to get something to eat, or just spend some time walking togeth--

Wait, hold up, rewind, go back a few frames. Shinjiro. Smiling. Shinjiro Aragaki, smiling at Minako.

Okay, whoa. This never happened. Not anymore. If it was anything close to this, it was Shinjiro smirking at him, Akihiko, but never actually smiling, not genuinely. As far as he was concerned, his best friend had pretty much shut everyone else and no longer really opened up to anyone anymore. In Minako's defense, yes, she was pretty, and yes, even he, "Super-Charming-Akihiko-Senpai-Who-Acts-Like-A-Douche-To-Hide-The-Fact-He's-Painfully-Shy" (or whatever those girls called him these days) found her surprisingly easy to talk to, but honestly, never in his wildest dreams could he imagine them _dating_.

It was really surreal. Worse than the Dark Hour, almost. Akihiko is starting to think the worst part of it all is that everyone else is perfectly fine with it, except for Yukari and Ken. Mitsuru almost seems pleased that they're a couple. Shinjiro is doing tremendously in the Tartarus, and with the two of them together, SEES has made it to impossibly high blocks of Tartarus. It frustrates the boxer enough to make him want to punch holes in walls, which he does, once by accident, and another time on purpose.

Junpei, for the months following, was always afraid of a fist bursting through the stucco again.

Then, one night, beginning innocently as always, is disrupted by Shinjiro and Minako making their way through the main part of the lounge and out the door, the redhead laughing, her 'boyfriend' with that smile on his face again. The youngest member of SEES looks particularly sour as they pass, becoming intent on reading the same page of his novel several times.

"You're jealous of Shinji," Akihiko points out.

Ken turns a light pink, rivaling Yukari's sweater.

"At least I'm not the one jealous of _Minako_," the grade schooler retorts, and returns to his book.

The silverette, on the other hand, flushes to a colour of red that could give his favourite sweater vest a run for its money.

It's been about a month since he, Akihiko Sanada, not Minako Arisato, convinced the brunette in question to rejoin SEES, and yes, Shinjiro's been acting different, as slight as it is. The silverette isn't impressed by the light reformation in his character. He wants the old Shinji who doesn't give a shit about anything back, but for now, he'd be grateful for five minutes alone with him. He's not pining, no, what were they going on about? They were just best friends, and best friends needed to talk.

It's October 3rd, and the pea-coat wearing bastard is nowhere to be found. Maybe he's hiding again. Or maybe he's spending quality time with his favourite lower-class men.

However, October 4th goes by like a whirlwind. Strength is pathetic, and just about everyone is shocked by Ken's actions, not to mention one of the members of SEES got shot in a place where it should be fatal by some freak who looks like an anorexic Jesus with badly done tattoos. Akihiko remembers freaking out slightly (slighlty being an understatement), and waiting with everyone else for what seemed to be an horrifically cliched eternity.

The doctors say it's a miracle, and Shinjiro is lucky to be alive. When they finally let the high school students visit him, of course Minako is the first one to go see him, and Akihiko doesn't stop her, or ask to go with her. They deserve some alone time, he decides.

Less than five minutes later, their red-headed leader is out of the room, and approaches the silverette. She stops in front of him and smiles sweetly.

"Saved your boyfriend for you. You can thank me later. I think he wants to talk to you, though," the girl shrugs, and turns to the rest of SEES to assure them that Shinjiro was fine, leaving Akihiko dumbstruck.

He gets up and goes into the room and sits down in a chair next to the bed. Shinjiro looks like hell (then again, when does he not?) but he's alive, and Akihiko's pretty damn thankful.

After a moment of awkward silence, Shinjro smirks.

"I heard from Minako you were pretty butt-hurt about that little thing, huh, Aki? I never took you for the jealous type," the brunette says, and the smirk cracks into something a little more sincere.

"Shut up, Shinji," said jealous type retorts lamely, grinning weakly himself.

Yeah, it didn't make sense. He knew he was right.

* * *

**Because I'd date Shinji to save him for Aki.**

**And no, I've got nothing against Shinjiro/FeMC (Minako in my stories), as I actually think it's quite cute, it's just that Aki/Shinji is pretty blaringly obvious (in my opinion), and the whole "ARARARA MY LEADER IS DATING MY BFF HRRRGG" area of the "I'm doing this to save him" idea had to be explored.**

**How did Minako know maxing out his social link saves his life? I don't know. I'll leave that to you imagination, dear reader.**

**This might be edited later, I wrote this kinda late. Eh.  
**

**R&R? I'm off my hiatus... So that'd be a nice little present for me :D  
**


End file.
